La Venganza de Manta!
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Reescribiendo. TamaoxYohxAnna. LenxPilika. Y un Manta muy molesto!


Manta: Aquí estamos en el Reallity Show de mi venganza, vamos a tener a: Yoh, Anna, Len, Horohoro, Pilika, Tamao, Marion, Ryu, Mattilda (Matty), Lyserg y Hao encerrados en una casa muy parecida a la de los Asakura, casi idéntica, hasta ahora la acción ocurre por las noches pero bueno n.n

Para los que no lo saben, Pilika esta enamorada secretamente de Len, pero intenta disimularlo tratándolo mal. Tamao sigue siendo algo torpe, y ha decidido hacerle competencia a Anna por Yoh. Marion y Matty están aquí por su voluntad n.n…(y por unas pastillas para dormir que eché en sus coca-colas) En fin :3 empecemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La orden de Anna**

Entran a la recepción…

-Pilika: Voy a ir a calar mi habitacion!!

-Marion: Te acompaño...

-Yoh: La casa esta muy bonita n.n

-Horohoro: Pero que dices, si se parece a la tuya ¬¬

-Anna: Que fue lo que dijiste!?

-Horohoro: Nada, nada, yo solo estaba halagando la casa ..U

-Len: Es una perdida de tiempo hacer este Reallity Show ¬¬

-Matty: Tú y tus quejas mejor cállate enano!!¬¬

-Anna: Será mejor ver el horario que nos dejo Manta en la mesa: el primer día tenemos que desempacar las cosas y ver quien se encargara del aseo y todo lo demás, Horohoro tu lavaras y secaras la ropa, Ryu, tú harás el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, Marion te ayudara con las compras

-Marion: (llegando de calar pieza) Que paso?

-Pilika: Tú harás las compras de la casa

-Anna: Y mas vale que no compres de esa comida chatarra que compran Yoh y Manta porque es una asquerosidad!!

-Marion: Si, ya lo se... ¬¬

-Anna: Tamao, tu barreras la entrada todos los días, Yoh, tu limpiaras los baños

-Yoh: Pero hasta es preferible cocinar que limpiar...

-Anna: Has probado de tu propia comida?! Es una porquería por si no te diste cuenta!! ...Hao, tú limpiaras el pasillo

-Hao: Si Annita!!

-Matty: ¬¬

-Anna: Pilika, tu lavaras los platos, Len, tu ordenaras toda la ropa, la plancharas y harás las camas, la ropa sucia se la das a Horohoro, Matty, tu ordenaras todos los desastres que se deje en la casa, sacudirás todo de arriba abajo...

-Matty: Siempre a mi me dejan la limpieza profunda ¬¬

-Lyserg: Disculpe Srta. Anna... yo que haré por la casa?

-Anna: Es cierto, tu fuiste el sobrante así que te dejare el trabajo mas pesado

-Todos (menos Anna): Y cual es ese?

-Anna: El mejor pero al mismo tiempo mas pesado de los trabajos es...

Todos escuchan atentamente, especialmente Lyserg

-Anna: ...me harás masajes en los pies...-.-

Todos menos Anna y Lyserg se caen de hocico al puro estilo anime XD

-Lyserg: Ah?

-Horohoro: Y que se supone que harás tu?!

-Anna: Vigilar la casa...

-Todos: (indignados) QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

-Yoh: Bueno era de esperarse... n.n (típica risita)

-Matty: Puedes dejar alguna vez de reírte?! Ya me dio dolor de cabeza!!

-Yoh: Te busco un tapsin??

Matty le da la patada mas grande de toda la historia, Yoh sale volando por los cielos

-Marion: Se lo merecía...

-Tamao: Espero que no le duela la caída... T.T pobre Yoh uu

-Anna: Todos me desesperan, en fin, yo dormiré en esta habitación

-Pilika: Yo ya calé la mía!!

-Ryu: Srta. Matty, puedo ayudarla con sus maletas?

-Matty: hey!! manténte distante conmigo amigo!! ¬¬ No soy tu tipo!! ¬¬

-Pilika: Ryu se la esta buscando con Matty... XD

-Hao: Le va a ir muy mal si va mas lejos ¬¬

-Pilika: Que te pasa Hao? No estarás celoso o si?

-Hao: Soy demasiado maduro para eso ¬¬

-Pilika: No durarías ni un día estando lejos de dos mujeres, tu siempre persigues a dos, no puedes dejar de ser un maldito libidinoso!!

-Hao: Si fuera libidinoso también te acosaría a ti no crees? Tendría que ser como Ryu!!

-Pilika: Si fueras como Ryu serías un desesperado feo!!

-Ryu: ;o; (piensa: Srta. Pilika…estoy aquí…)

-Anna: Oigan Uds. dos, si van a gritar vayan afuera!!

-Hao: no te preocupes Annita, yo ya me voy a dormir n.n

-Pilika: (susurrando) hablando de libidinosos, apuesto que ni siquiera sabe lo que es... ¬¬

* * *

Manta: Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir temprano, pero aún no pasaremos al segundo día, la misma noche comenzaron los primeros sucesos...

* * *

Habitación de Anna 

-Anna: (piensa: ya no puedo soportarlo, este futon esta muy apretado, apenas puedo respirar)

Anna se voltea

-Anna: O.O QUE RAYOS... O.o Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

El enorme grito de Anna despierta a toda la cuadra

-Matty: Que es ese escándalo!!

-Len: Creo que fue de la habitación de Anna...

Len, Pilika, Matty y Marion corren hacia la habitación de Anna

-Marion: oye Anna, que te... O.O

Marion y todos los demás se quedan marcando ocupado con lo que acababan de ver, junto a Anna, acostados estaban Hao y Horohoro, muy acomodados acurrucados en Anna.

-Pilika: Ya me sonaba raro de que estuviera tan contento de irse a la cama ¬¬

-Matty: ... (indignada y a la vez furiosa)

-Len: Creo que debemos volver a la cama y hacer como si esto nunca ocurrió

-Anna: Oigan, pero que voy a hacer? Donde voy a dormir?!

-Pilika: Mírale el lado positivo, no tendrás frío en la noche n.n

-Anna: ¬¬

Anna pesca del pescuezo a Hao y a Horohoro y les da a ambos una enorme patada

-Len: Me sorprende como solucionas las cosas... -.-U

Todos los shamanes van desapareciendo de la pieza de Anna y se van a sus camas

* * *

Manta: Ahora si pasaremos al segundo día, me pregunto que habrá pasado con Horohoro y Hao, en fin, veamos lo que paso al día siguiente... 


End file.
